


Miraculous: Tales of Clumsy Bug and Scaredy Cat

by Freaque



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: A Reverser one shot where they had to de-transform and now Marinette is a clumsy mess and Adrien is a scared cinnamon roll.





	Miraculous: Tales of Clumsy Bug and Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A quick head cannon I made up. If you haven't seen Reverser yet, go watch it before reading! Enjoy :)

"Chat! I'm going to de-transfor-WAAUGHh!" Ladybug yelled as she tripped over her own feet and magically landed in a tangle of her yo-yo string. She groaned in defeat. "Ughh... How am I even going to get to a place to hide in time?"

Behind her, her leather wrapped partner looked wearily around, and helped her up. "M-maybe it will stop if you d-de-transf-form...?" He sputtered, nervously checking around. 

"Maybe, but we don't have time... I have less than a minute." She said, frantically looking for a place to go. Chat Noir carefully lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her into a nearby building that had been evacuated due to the Akuma Alert. When he put her down, she somehow slipped, screaming, she fell onto the floor. This startled Chat, and he too began to scream, leaping about eight feet in the air. Like a cat.

"Ahh! Chat Noir don't look!" She yelled as she watched her transformation wear off. He shut his eyes, but this only increased his paranoia. 

"Milady! I can't see!" He cried out.

"Hold on kitty!" She said, looking for something that Tikki could eat. She tripped over her own feet again, and something told her it wasn't just her being Marinette. "It still hasn't worn off! Chat, just go and leave me. I'll be fine."

"No you won't! What if something happens... I- I'm staying." He said as bravely as he could. He felt his ring vibrate and knew his time was almost up. Dashing out of the building, he hid on the other side of the door as a wave of green light washed over him. He jumped as the little kwami flew out of the ring. "Plagg! It hasn't worn off!" Plagg was laughing hysterically.

"I know! It's hilarious!" Plagg said.

"C-Chat? Are you still there-AAUGHh!" He heard a crash from behind the door.

"AAh! Oh... it's just you milady... Yeah I'm still...h-here." Adrien said, heart pounding harder than ever. He could hear Reverser cackling somewhere nearby.

"Chat we have to get out of here. There's no food for our kwamis." She said. "I'm coming out. Don't look at me!" He nervously gulped as the door creaked open. Marinette came out covering her eyes, Adrien did the same. 

"Take my hand, Chat." She said, reaching out for his hand. He gripped hers as hard as he could, and squinted his eyes, just enough so he could see the ground. He made sure not to look in the direction Ladybug was.

"What do we do Ladybug?" He asked. 

"We need to get to a private place. Then we can run home in different directions and-WAAgH!" She tripped again. Adrien instinctively caught her, and shut his eyes tight. "Thanks kitty. Now lets go behind this building." She said, patting the closest building blindly. "When we get there, just run away from me and don't look back! Got it? I'll be okay on my own."

"O-Okay..." He muttered. Following the perimeter of the building, they reached a back alleyway, and both ran like spooked animals. Adrien running as fast as he ever had, as if he was being chased, (which is what his mind was convinced.) Marinette on the other hand ended up on her knees within five seconds. She was crawling away as fast as she could, and... still ended up falling over a few times.

"Marinette? Where were you, girl!? I was looking for you everywhere." Alya came rushing over from the school that was across the street.

"Oh I was-AHHH!" She tried to stand, but she fell right back on her butt. "Oww..."

"Never mind! It's dangerous to be outside during an attack, you know that." Alya scolded, grabbing Mari by the hand.

"Then why are you out?" She said.

"Uhh, Ladyblog? Duh. Quick, we need to get back in the school."

"B-but!" Marinette tried to protest, but soon found herself being dragged by Alya up the entrance of the school, which she was kind of thankful for. At least now she couldn't trip.

~~~

"Dude!" Nino yelled as Adrien stumbled out from the back of the building.

"Who said that?!" Adrien flinched, spinning around as fast as he could to face his attacker.

"Woah, chill! It's just me!" Nino said defensively.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, you said you were going to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, and I find you outside! What's up with that?"

"I uhh... I wanted to get home? From the Akuma attack."

"Bro, you shouldn't have lied to Mlle. Bustier though. She was frantic."

"S-sorry."

"Are you alright? You seem really jumpy lately."

"Yeah it's just all these attacks have me on edge."

"Oh... I see. Let's get back to class before Mlle. Bustier notices I'm gone too..." Nino said.

"You snuck out too?"

"Maybe... Let's go!" Nino said. Adrien jumped at his sudden change of tone.

The boys ran to the school and Adrien warily climbed the stairs one step at a time, clutching the railing for dear life. Nino barely waited up for him. "Dude! Come on." he said, grabbing Adrien by the hand and pulling him up. They busted through the main doors. Adrien slowly walked to his homeroom class, and stepped in as carefully as he could. Hoping nobody noticed him, he dove for his desk and hid beneath it.

"AdriKINS!!!" An obnoxious voice called. Chloe stepped through the door and peered under the desk. "Whatcha' doing down there?" Her face came right up to his. It was like something out of the shining. The clown-like makeup on her face was so frightening, (more frightening than Chloe already was) that Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs, and hit his head on the top of the desk. He moaned out in pain and grabbed his head. He thought he was going to die! Killer clown-Chloe had just given him a concussion and he was surely going to die. Chloe jumped back from the scream and walked to her desk with a look of confusion and anger.

Suddenly, Alya pushed through the door. Behind her trailed Marinette, who instantly tripped when she entered the room. It was like someone had put invisible trip-wires everywhere. She looked as if she was as clumsy Ladybug when she kept tripping. ...There's no way... Right? If Adrien hadn't been so scared, he might've even found it funny. She groaned and clambered to Adrien's desk, gripping to it like a railing. Adrien leaned back in fright, and accidentally bumped into Nino. Adrien shrieked and nearly flew out of his desk. Marinette finally made it to her seat. She lightly tapped Adrien's shoulder, and he flinched, swinging around to see what had touched him.

"Are you alright Adrien...?" She asked. He looked almost as frightened as Chat Noir, but that was impossible... Right?

He looked around nervously. "I'm f-fine!" He said. "W-why is everyone staring at me?!" 

"You don't look too good..." Marinette replied.

"Adrien and Marinette! Come here this instant!" Mlle. Bustier yelled from the doorway.

Adrien jumped at the sound and hit his leg against his desk. "Oww..."

They both groaned and stood up. Marinette took one step and fell down the stairs in the lecture-hall like classroom. Her scream made Adrien scream, and before they knew it, they were both tumbling down the stairs, landing in a tangle of limbs. He opened his eyes and was met with Marinette's face. He shrieked and threw her off of him, leaping to his feet. The whole class was hysterically laughing. Even Plagg was snickering in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Marinette..." He said, helping her up. She let out a groan and stood up, clinging to him for balance. Mlle. Bustier did not look pleased. At all. She clicked her tongue as they made their way out the door. Adrien was visibly shaking.

"You two both lied to me and had me worried sick! You can not be sneaking out together under any circumstances. Especially during an Akuma attack!" She spat. Adrien flinched at every word. 

"We didn't sneak out! I was in the bathroom!" Marinette protested.

"Then how do you explain the security camera footage?" Mlle. Bustier said, pulling out her tablet. On it, a black and white video clearly showed Marinette and Adrien both sneaking out. She fast-forwarded it twenty more minutes, only to show both of them with their eyes closed clambering behind a nearby building, hand in hand... He didn't remember ever holding Marinette's hand.... neither did she...! The realization hit like a truck. -Marinette and Adrien knew exactly what this meant. They both turned to each other in pure horror with wide eyes. He mouthed clearly 'You're Ladybug!?'. Her eyes widened even more. 'Chat?!' 

Mlle. Bustier clicker her fingers and they both snapped their eyes back to the teacher. "I'm very disappointed in you both. When this attack is over, you with meet me back in the class for detention. Both of you go to the Principals office to call your parents. Now."

Marinette and Adrien both nodded. As soon as Mlle. Bustier left, they rushed into the custodian's closet.

"M-Milady?" He asked. "Is it...really you?"

"Kitty?" She stumbled a little when she backed up.

"We have a lot to talk about..."

~~~

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I know it was short and pretty rushed but it's just a fun little thought I had. Leave any comments below :)


End file.
